1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical appliances and, more particularly, to an electrical contact terminal.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,140,756 discloses an iron with male contacts at its rear that plug into female contacts. U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,874 discloses planar contact terminals introduced through slots in a wall. Other documents that disclose different electrical conductors include Japanese patent publication No. 3-148.893 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,880,491 and 5,079,672.